Melting Ice
by Nietzsche's Itch
Summary: He might not have them here to eat ice-cream with him anymore, but she'll do nicely for a change. Spoilers for 358/2 Days. Axel/Fuu


_Title: Melting Ice_

_Fandom: Kingdom Hearts_

_Author: Nietzsche's Itch_

_Pairing: Axel/Fuu_

_Genre: Romance/Friendship_

_Rating: T _

_Status: Oneshot, Complete_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts_

_Summary: He might not have them here to eat ice-cream with him anymore, but she'll do nicely for a change. Spoilers for 358/2 Days_

_

* * *

_

Axel emerged from a dark corridor into Twilight Town, walking slowly across the deserted Sandlot. On a whim, he had decided to visit the real Twilight Town, which he had not been back to since Roxas's defection. It seemed wrong somehow, this had always been their place, and then Xion had come along and completed their little circle. Now both of them were gone, and he was left alone.

He did not know why he cared, or why he felt he did. He could not feel real emotions, after all. Probably he just realized that the abandonment by such a close friend, or as close as they got to having them, should make him sad, and the lingering memories of his somebody had filled in the gap.

It felt real though.

Axel scowled at the summer sun beating down from above. On lazy summer days like these they used to get sea salt ice-cream, and sit on the top of the clock tower. Xion would tease Roxas, and he would tease them both. He was the eldest in every way, it was only right. But he was never too grown-up to join them if they asked.

He felt out of place walking through Tram Common, attracting curious and suspicious looks alike as much because of his vibrantly coloured hair and eyes as the voluminous cloak he wore. Axel ignored them and continued on up the hill until he reached the tower. Weaving through the crowds gathered there waiting for the train, he made his way up the ledge where they used to sit and was surprised to find someone else there. He knew it was a regular haunt of the data copies of the kids that had hung out with Roxas, but the person up here now was unfamiliar.

She turned enough so that he could see the one crimson eye that was visible and regarded him with an blank expression. Without ceremony, she pointed to the spot beside her.

"SIT," she ordered. Axel looked amusedly at her.

"You're a bossy one aren't you?" he mused aloud. Her expression did not change, and her hand stayed where it was. He shrugged and decided to comply, at least for now. He had nowhere to be anyway.

He sat down on the ledge, dangling his legs over the edge. The girl stared at him strangely, or perhaps she looked at everyone like that.

"NAME," she stated flatly. He had never heard it sound like a statement before, but it did, and so he decided to tease her a little.

Axel grinned saucily at her. "It's only polite to give yours first, you know," he said smoothly.

"FUU," she said in a monotone.

"Axel," he replied charmingly, and extended a hand "how do you do?" For a minute he thought she was going to ignore it, and was about to take his hand back when she grabbed it and twisted. He yelped and yanked it back, glaring at the smugly smirking girl.

"What did you do that for?" he snapped. She said nothing at all this time, and wore a satisfied expression as if to say he had deserved it.

Axel sighed unhappily. "Fine, you win, I'll shut up," he grumbled. She shook her head immediately.

"You want to talk?" he asked slowly. Again, she shook her head. "You want _me_ to talk?" A nod this time.

"Uh, okay then, why are you up here alone?" he asked curiously. She had not meant for him to ask her questions, and Fuu glared at him a little.

He grinned wickedly. "Turnabout is fair play," he said teasingly.

"FRIENDS. SICK," she stated coolly. He sagged in disappointment, how boring.

"Anything serious?" he asked disinterestedly. Fuu shook her head but did not elaborate further.

Axel lay back with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "What about the other kids around here?"

"EMEMIES," she said sharply. Axel cackled gleefully, greatly entertained.

"If you say so," he agreed, humouring her, though he was sure that if she met some of his enemies, she might change her mind.

Fuu blinked. "HOT."

Axel smirked. "Yes I am, get it memorized," he preened.

"SUN," she clarified.

"Oh," he muttered. She was frustrating, reminded him of Saix, only less inclined to drone on.

"ICE-CREAM," she said, and there was a hint of a sigh in her tone. Axel smirked, maybe he could surprise her this time. Without a word, he reached into his sleeve and pulled out two chilled sea salt ice-creams. He handed one to her and she took it, gaping slightly. He laughed inwardly.

They sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the cool treats as the sun began to sink below the horizon.

"SWEET," Fuu said suddenly. Axel was dumbfounded.

"No, it's salty," he disagreed. She shook her head.

"SWEET," she repeated, this time looking straight at him. Axel was sure he coloured slightly. No one had ever called him _that_ before.

He smiled awkwardly, and then muttered "Thanks."

She smiled too, and then stole the rest of his ice-cream. Of course, this could not go unpunished and he leant over to get it back, one way or the other.

It turned out that she was sweeter than she looked too, in more ways than one. And that fire would always melt ice.


End file.
